My First Reuben (Imagery)
My First Reuben It was a cold crisp day, we parked in the parking lot of the Daily Planet Diner. As we walked up the ramp towards the front door, my stomach grumbled with hunger as it had the car ride over. In my mind I kept thinking over and over again, what will this mysterious sandwich taste like. The anticipation was ripping me apart, as was my hunger and curiosity. I had eaten corned beef before, the tender, juicy, fatty, and savory meat was by far my favorite form of beef that I have ever had. I have eaten sauerkraut before, usually on hot dogs accompanied by spicy brown mustard and dill relish, but it was always the topping the stood out in my taste buds. The sour, but yet enjoyable taste of sauerkraut is indeed unique, but delicious all the same. I always loved the taste of Swiss, like sauerkraut it has a funny smell to it, sometimes so bad that it keeps people from even thinking about putting it in the mouth for a taste, but I looked past the smell of both and ate them. I don't regret either experience. Russian dressing, a sauce with a very distinct taste, another mystery to me, but still good in that matter. Finally there was the rye bread, known for, like Russian dressing, a very distinct taste. Unlike Swiss and sauerkraut it has an elegant smell, making my mouth salivate at the sound of its name. It may not smell, but it does have a taste only for a percentage of people with a vast pallet. An acquired taste is needed before even thinking of trying rye bread. When eaten, it's like eating a very nutty, hearty, bread, packed with whole grains, the healthiest of the breads next to my personal favorite, pumpernickel. Wondering what these ingredients together could possible taste like was taboo in the food world. Even with all my experience in eating the ingredients that made up the legendary and delectable Reuben sandwich, nothing had even come close to preparing me for the intense and awe inspiring flavor that I was just moments from indulging in. When we walked in, my nostrils were instantly filled with the immense aromas that fluctuated within in the fine establishment. The waitress then lead us to our seat. We were seated at a round table/booth, I took the seat facing the window. Our waitress took our orders for drinks, which came promptly. I took a few sips of my Diet Coke, it didn't satisfy my taste buds for what I had, for so long, been desiring to experience on my own after hearing descriptions and personal experiences from different people. After 5 minutes of waiting we ordered. The waitress said to me "And for you Sir", I replied with "Yeah can I get a Reuben with a side of sweet potato fries" she came back with "Corned Beef Or Pastrami" I hesitated, I hadn't realized that there was an alternate choice from getting corned beef. This was by far the biggest decision I have ever had to make in my life. I didn't know which to choose, my next decision could change my entire experience and change my entire view on the legendary Reuben. I went with the tradition of making a Reuben and said to the waitress "Corned Beef." And with that my fate was sealed. The waitress wrote down my order and left to go and put it in. My anxiety had increased exponentially since I walked in the restaurant, and has been increasing with every passing moment. The time had come now for the dreaded, the notorious, what seemed infinite, it was, The Wait. With my hunger now to the point of being unbearable, I sat back and waited, and waited, and waited for what seemed like a lifetime. I had gone through three Diet Cokes while waiting, in an attempted to tame my savage hunger. My attempts were futile for my hunger only increased. Finally I could bare it no longer, my hunger controlled me, I was tired of waiting and tired of being kept from this mysterious sandwich. I was ready to scream with anger and hunger, demanding my Reuben when suddenly there it was. Time slowed down, everything went silent, tunnel vision came over me, I was overwhelmed with joy. The waitress placed the dish in front of me and my jaw dropped. One look at this sandwich and I wanted to cry, the aroma that came from it was like nothing I had ever smelt in my life, I was drowning in my own saliva. Even with all my hunger and enthusiasm, I didn't eat it right away, it was like a work of art, the dish a canvas and painted upon it was a one of a kind, priceless painting, used only with the finest money can buy. Whoever prepared this sandwich for me is an artist and skilled in his trade. I looked over my lunch with astonishment. It was by far the most magnificent sandwich I have ever had the privilege of being presented with. I knew at that moment that I was about to indulge in the sandwich that would change my perspective of any sandwich I have ever had for the rest of my life. Before I unleashed my savage hunger upon this beautiful work of art I eat a few of my sweet potato fries. An appropriate and worthy side to such an elegant sandwich, the sandwich if all sandwiches. Finally I could wait no longer, I let loose. I picked up the hot sandwich and took a bite. Instantly the delicious and savory flavors of the Reuben I had longed to have flooded my mouth and overwhelmed my taste bud. I was, at that moment transfixed by this master piece, put in a trance of immense flavor and juices. It tasted so amazing that it could easily make a grown man cry with nothing but it's scent. I indulged in that one bite for quit awhile, until going for my second bite. I went to put the best sandwich I have ever had in my life to my mouth when suddenly all he'll broke loose. I felt a tap on my elbow. The trance was broken, I was back in reality, holding my sandwich. My teeth and hands clenched with anger, making finger sized holes in the bread. My blood pressure rose to a boiling point. My experience was ruined. Someone had interrupted me eating My First Reuben. Who in the name of God has even the slightest audacity to interrupt me while eating a Reuben, or any sandwich in that matter. Only those with a death wish dare to do this, and this person wasn't walking away alive after this fight. I angrily throw down my Reuben. I turned to meet my victim, ready to unleash my wrath and bring hell upon whoever it may be. With a hand ready to go for the throat I looked my victim in the eye. I stopped just in time to see who it was that had broken the taboo, which is to never interrupt a man while eating a sandwich. I almost had a heart attack when I saw who it was. It was my friend from school, Luke Dela Pierrta. He looked at me waved and said happily with a smile "Hi Connor" I said awkwardly back "Oh hey man what's up." I almost killed the happiest, most harmless person I know. A sense of relief came over me when I realized who it was. It would've ended horribly if I had acted then thought instead of thought and then acted. He walked away to his table, following the hostess and his family for lunch. I looked as he walked away thinking Oh my God, I almost killed Luke. I shook off my feelings of hatred and wrath of being interrupted and proceeded with eating my Reuben. The best Reuben I have ever had to this day. Reuben's are now my favorite sandwich in the world, and will stay at that level for years to come as I go from restaurant to restaurant tasting different variations of the legendary Reuben. They're my weakness, my Achilles heel, I crave them everyday. They say food is the way to a man's heart, a Reuben is the way straight to mine. The slightest thought of one sends me into an intense hunger that can not be tamed, only by the taste of The Delicious, Juicy, Savory, and Legendary Reuben. - Tronlegacy2000 (talk)